Sentinel of the Shroud
Sentinel of the Shroud was a Bounty event in Grand Sphere and is the tenth event of the game. It was preceded by Dragons On High and was followed by Warrior's Requiem. You were able to access this event in the Pub. It started after maintenance on November 11, 2015 and ended on November 19, 2015. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on November 11, 2015: Event Details Stated in-game In this event, you will defeat special Bounty Bosses, gather "Grace of the Shroud" and redeem it for various rewards at the Event Shop. 'Raid Gauge' Raid Gauges will be included which give all participants a reward when the Raid Gauge is completely filled. 'Bonus Unit ATK Bonuses' There is a chance of receiving Bonus Units in the new DX Set Scout. The following Bonus Units will have double ATK and take only 5% of the damage done by using Wildfire Spheres. Units will retain ATK bonuses even after evolving. 'Raid Gauge Rewards' Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The Raid Gauge will gradually fill whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss completely fills up, all GRAND SPHERES (players) who have defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. The number of times a boss must be defeated to completely fill a Raid Gauge differs by Bounty Boss rank. 'Times Needed to Defeat and Rewards' 'Bounty Battles' Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". 'Battle Times' All times are PDT/PST Battles were held during the following times: 'Special Bounty Bosses' In this event, you can face the special boss "Cyllarus" at 6 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Grace of the Shroud" you can receive. Fire units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in Special Bounty Boss battles. You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle. When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Grace of the Shroud" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Grace of the Shroud" from normal Bounty Bosses. 'Event Reward Units' The Event Reward Units are Crane, Heart of Dedication and Seraphina, The Watchful Hunter. Details for each unit are on the Rewards page. Crane, Heart of Dedication and Seraphina, The Watchful Hunter. can be obtained at the Event Shop by exchanging Grace of the Shroud. 'Special Event Spheres' A Special Event Sphere called "Wildfire Spheres" will appear only during Special Bounty Boss battles. Set a "Flourish Sphere" to deal heavy damage to a single enemy but the unit using the sphere will also take damage. When a Fire unit uses a "Wildfire Sphere", that unit will take 10% damage (reduced to 5% for Bonus Units). When a non-Fire unit uses a "Wildfire Sphere", that unit will take 20% damage. "Wildfire Spheres" will also appear during Sphere Chains. Assault Spheres will not appear during Special Bounty Boss Battles. 'The Event Shop' The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Grace of the Shroude" may be exchanged for different rewards. Defeat the Special Bounty Boss Cyllarus to receive this item. Please take into consideration that the number of items that may be exchanged is limited. After the Event Shop has closed, any unused Grace of the Shroud will be lost. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Grace of the Shroud" at one time. Any received after the maximum amount has been exceeded will be lost. Units = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Bounty Event